


an apple a day

by hatonic_soulmates



Category: TWRP | Tupper Ware Remix Party (Band)
Genre: Don't question it, Gen, how does a drum robot eat doritos?, mentions of smoking, sung is trying his best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 17:48:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15296790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hatonic_soulmates/pseuds/hatonic_soulmates
Summary: Sung tries to get the whole house on a health food kick. His friends are having none of it.





	an apple a day

**Author's Note:**

> written for a prompt on tumblr. i posted it over there forever ago and forgot to put it here. so enjoy.

It happened gradually, but Meouch was definitely tracking all the little changes, one by one. With Sung doing the bulk of their grocery shopping, he was able to make substitutions for things on the list they all compiled, bringing home the healthier counterparts instead.

It was minor things at first. A twelve pack of soda was replaced with that shitty flavored sparkling water. Instead of Phobos’ favorite ice cream, Sung bought mixed bags of frozen fruit and plain yogurt for smoothies. Cookies became a plastic net bag of those little clementine oranges.

Havve cornered Meouch in the kitchen one afternoon, angrily holding out a bag of some crackers that were in the pantry instead of his Doritos. 

“THIS HAS TO STOP. THESE ARE SICKENING, I DON’T EVEN KNOW WHAT FLAX SEED IS.”

Meouch sighed.

“Just...give the Doc a chance. His heart’s in the right place. Maybe soon he’ll get over this household health kick and we can all go back to enjoying our junk food.”

Havve just stalked away, chucking the flax seed crackers into the garbage as he passed it.

It was the morning when it all escalated past just food that truly tested Meouch’s resolve.

He awoke late in the morning, still a little groggy, yawning and stretching as he slid himself slowly out of bed. After giving his mane a good long scratch he reached out to the bedside table, intending on grabbing a cigarette to enjoy with his coffee.

His pack of Camels was gone. In its place was some nicotine gum, a protein bar, and a sticky note that said, in Doc’s slightly messy scrawl, “YOU CAN DO IT! <3”

Meouch felt the panic rising in his chest. He tore open the drawer, hoping Doc had left him the expensive Djarum Blacks he saved for special occasions. They, too, were gone, the note in their place reading, “I HAVE FAITH IN YOU! :D”

Meouch growled and grabbed the items off the bedside table before stomping out of his room. He slammed his way down the stairs, as loudly as he could, to find Sung doing sit-ups in the living room. Sung smiled in greeting, not quite having a chance to read the mood.

“Morning, Meouch! I-”

“Doc, what the actual fuck is this shit?!” Meouch snarled and threw the items in his hand at Sung’s feet. 

Sung’s eye widened in surprise at the outburst, and he glanced down, picking up the gum and note with a frown.

Meouch continued.

“Listen Doc, I was okay with the food. You make a pretty damn good smoothie, and that La Croix shit is actually starting to grow on me. But this?! This is taking it too far! You can’t just do this shit without asking!”

Sung sighed. He fiddled with the gum package, looking dejected.

“I’m….sorry. I just...you guys are my best friends. I love you, and I want you to be around for as long as possible. I didn’t mean to upset you.”

Meouch deflated. The guilt he felt was immediate and all-encompassing. 

“Shit, Doc, I’m the one that’s sorry. You’re right, we do need to take better care of ourselves. I’m just so used to my routine, I guess I got scared of such a big change.” He crouched at Sung’s feet and gently took the gum back. “I’ll give this a shot. It’s worth a try, y’know?”

Sung beamed, and pulled Meouch in for an awkward, half crouching half sitting hug. 

“I’m so proud of you! And hey, maybe later we can all exercise together! I found this great jazzercise tape at the thrift store!”


End file.
